mindofezrafandomcom-20200215-history
Friend or Foe
Friend or Foe is the twelfth chapter of Season Two. Read “What was your name again?” asked Ezra, whom noticed something strange about the woman. “Hectate… Hectate Jones” Hectate said as she put raised her hand to put her hair behind her ear. “Well, Miss Jones, I am travelling to the Khentii Mountains whether if you like it or not!” Suddenly, the woman, reached into her handbag. Ezra saw an object inside that looked awfully like the Hydra symbol. The woman pulled out a gun, she smirked, and said, “you’re coming with me!” Ezra then heard a second voice, “oh no he isn’t!” it was Muhammad. *BANG* The gun fired from Muhammad’s palm, killing Hectate Walden. Sarah also appeared next to Muhammad. Ezra said, “you didn’t have to kill her!” “I had no choice! Now we must go! More of the Hydra are on their way!” Ezra noticed that Miss Tanen wasn’t there. “Where’s Marge?” asked Ezra. Sarah said, “she can take care of herself. Now, come on!” They all ran out of the building, as the saw cars driving towards it. “They’re coming!” shouted Ezra as the cars closed in. They made a run for it, the sprinted away. But one car was following them at a great speed. Muhammad pulled up his gun and fired it at the windscreen. It smashed. He fired again… and again… and again… until the car stopped moving. They ran again. “Few! I think we lost them!” exasperated Sarah after they ran several miles away from the building. Sarah spoke again, “the Khentii Mountains are this way”, she pointed right, and that was the way they walked. “Where’s Ezra?” asked Pete to Damon in the bar. “He’s out on a treasure hunt or something!” said a drunk version of Ezra’s father. Suddenly, Pete heard another mention of Ezra’s name. He heard two men in suits whispering. He only picked up a few words, they were: Ezra, Mongolia, Walden, kill and Hydra. Pete also noticed that the men had snake-like logos on their suits. Then, the two men looked around, making sure they were not overheard, they glared at Pete, who was staring right back at them, they then jogged off, out of sight. Pete whispered to Damon, “did you hear that? Ezra’s in Mongolia! And they are going to kill him!” Damon just gave him a dumb look, “whaa? Ezra?” he casually said. Pete loudly groaned before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bar. “We’re getting closer!” said Ezra, as they hiked several miles. As they walked, the quantity of trees that past got lower, and lower. They noticed that a clearance was approaching; they saw huts, and villagers outside of them. They all stopped, surprised at the sight. Muhammad put his hand up and said, “I’ll handle this, I know a bit of Mongolian, since I grew up in Uzbekistan.” Muhammad approached a little boy and spoke to him in Mongolian. The little boy answered and pointed right, from where he was sitting. They all went right. Just as Muhammad lobbed a coin, it landed right in front of the boy, he smiled and said words that presumably meant thank you from Ezra’s point of view. The little boy happily ran inside his hut. They all walked off. Suddenly, they heard cars from the distance, which were presumably the Hydra, so they ran as fast as they could in the direction the little boy pointed towards. After several minutes of running, the three of them stopped to catch their breath, “can you still hear it?” asked Sarah. Suddenly, the noise got louder, and seconds later, they were surrounded by black sedans of the Hydra. Adrien stepped out of his car. Muhammad pulled out his gun and shot him twice. Adrien just smirked, before opening his jacket, revealing a bullet proof vest. Adrien laughed, “you can’t win! And on top of all this! Your friends aren’t even being honest to each other! And this time, he is himself” Adrien turned around, and pointed at the opposite direction, “the Khentii Mountains are that way.” Sarah and Ezra glanced at Muhammad. Muhammad gulped. “Why Muhammad?” asked Sarah, who was very disappointed. Muhammad looked at each of them, and said, “I will not let you get your hands on that stone!” An angry look came across Sarah’s face, as the three of them were standing in an open area, surrounded by cars, as Adrien happily watched on. Sarah smacked Muhammad with two hands at his chest as she yapped, “you didn’t answer my question!” Muhammad’s face turned into a frown. He put his hand up, and slapped Sarah across the face with the back of his hand, before saying strongly, “because it is my destiny!” Characters *TBA Trivia *TBA